Joshua Sumter: The Movie!
by joshuasumter951
Summary: IT'S ALL ABOUT ME! Joshua Sumter was a grown young man who lived not so long ago in the all-too-real and unenchanted real world. He always had things his way, but never dreamt that his little path would mean finding himself in the enchanted and animated world of Toontopia, where he meets many Disney characters, helped defeat villains, and learn that sometimes dreams do come true.
1. Prologue

_**Welcome to Toontopia, an enchanted yet animated world filled with magic and wonder, as well as many beloved characters of Disney. Although there not be such a place on any other maps, it is still home to them...for now.**_

 _ **Toontopia is a massive and epic place-composed of many worlds of Disney and Pixar, the castles of Disney princesses, and many diverse lands of your favorite Disney and Pixar movies you know and love-all maintained by the mysterious being called the Creator.**_

 _ **All that has happened - or rather, will happen - are right here in Toontopia. Be careful or you may find yourself walking straight into the story within.**_

As the morning sun rose over the beautiful landscape on the horizon, life began to stir as all the Disney characters of all shapes and sizes from original films, sequels, TV shows, and short films headed for a single destination.

As they all continued to wake, a growing sense of excitement had everyone - from heroes, princesses, and heroines to even talking and anthropomorphic animals - felt it. They trek through the morning mist, while some took flight overhead with magic carpets, planes, and flying animals.

Soon, in perfect synchrony and complete harmony, they began to make their way to a giant castle that basked in the warmth of the sun's early light. This was Disney Castle.

As the crown jewel of Toontopia, Disney Castle was where Mickey Mouse, the famous and beloved toon character, and his friends lived. And on this day, he and Minnie would introduce everyone to their newborn son, Marval...

 _ **WAIT A MINUTE, wait a minute! This is NOT how our story begins! Let's go way, waaaay back...**_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a magical kingdom, a beloved destination for characters and children of all ages, a place where happiness flourished. This would to be known...as Toontopia.

But this was not like any other kingdoms. This one was something far, far greater, for Toontopia was made from the Disney realms from across time and space, all brought together and maintained by the mysterious being called the Creator.

In those very worlds, such as Atlantica from _The Little Mermaid_ , the Beast's Castle from _Beauty and the Beast_ , Agrabah from _Aladdin_ , Municiburg from _The Incredibles_ , Arendelle from _Frozen_ , The Pride Lands from _The Lion King_ , the Kingdom of Corona from _Tangled_ , Avalor from _Elena of Avalor_ , DunBroch from _Brave_ , Monstropolis from _Monsters, Inc._ , Port Royal from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ , Enchancia from _Sofia the First_ , The Mystery Shack from _Gravity Falls_ , San Fransokyo from _Big Hero 6_ , Zootopia from...well, _Zootopia_ , New Mushroomton from _Onward_ , Hollow Bastion, aka Radiant Garden, from the _Kingdom Hearts_ series, and several others, something quite unexpected was happening in each world once a mysterious bright light appeared, as if it would swallow them up entirely.

A moment later or two, the heroes of each worlds opened their eyes. At first, nothing appeared out of the ordinary. But just then, they suddenly found themselves standing together to find their home worlds had all been merged into one, with the majestic Disney Castle at its center.

Once they learned of the Creator, the heroes, heroines, princesses, and talking animals marked the beginning of their own stories, one dictated by themselves and written by their own hands. Realizing that their merged world may hold an unknowingly secret, several more decided to work together to get to the bottom of it. As they did, they believed that the Creator may hold a key that will save Toontopia from the ultimate threat.

A threat in the form of a coalition of their most powerful and not-so-powerful villains, who had also appeared in Toontopia as well. As they began their revenge on their former enemies, the Creator had already rid them all.

Not long after that, the Creator had vanished, faded without a trace. As time went by, he raised an apprentice of his own named Melvin, but soon fate had other ideas. Through an unknown event, Melvin and his master were completely separated. The boy, wanted to find out what his destiny is, soon headed for Toontopia to find answers.

But while we tell you that story, we have to tell you _another_ story - the story of a very creative young man from the real world, who is autistic with imagination beyond anyone else's and had unknowingly walked right into...the middle of Toontopia's story.


	2. ACT 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Once upon a time, ...**

Not so long ago, in an all-too real and _un_ enchanted world (That would be our universe, to be precise), there was an autistic man named **Joshua Sumter**.

He was on top of the world as he lived in the real world, where there are no 'happily ever afters', simply crazy old harsh reality. Joshua was also funny, creative, and imaginable. Okay, let us face it - he was a boy with some common qualities.

For a while, Joshua often does his own stuff. He sometimes uses YouTube and other social media sites to display his creativity. He loved to read, draw, and be on the computer to write his own work. His inspirations came from those he follows on YouTube, Disney, and countless others. Joshua's life, like the real world, was good. But it was all about to change...

One day, he was feeling disconsolate, distraught, dejected. Not to mention discouraged. His chances of stardom, fame, and the recognition he would hope to deserve were all dwindling and slipping through his fingers. And now, the directors, executives, and producers at every world-famous studio he had just visit...each shook their heads, looking doubtful.

You see, Joshua, who had taken a trip to Hollywood, California from his home at South Carolina, had just shown them his proposal of a blockbuster he was presenting - starring none other than himself, of course - and they didn't seem to get it.

What was there to get? What could be better than him singing an epic song about how a movie out of him would be magnificent, so great, that it would be the most incredible, crazy, epic movie/musical tale/motion picture event the world has ever seen with many heroes, celebrities, and special effects. And that it would blow their minds. And that he would have his own theme song guy, too.

Joshua smiled at them, hoping that they would considering his proposal. The know-nothing grumpy old executives opened their eyes.

"No," they said.

Joshua's mouth drooped into a frown on his face when he saw their expressions. They thought the whole thing of Joshua's very own movie was ridiculous and were very relieved not to have to listen to another one of Joshua's hairbrained proposals.

"Now hold the phone!" Joshua said desperately. "Did I mention there's a romantic sub-plot?"

One of the executives looked perplexed. "We're sorry but making a movie about you would be a waste of good film."

Joshua started to babble. "But I've had dreams, I tell 'ya. BIG ones, like having my own movie and stuff. I even make my own stories, thank you very much."

"Well, it is important to have dreams," the executive looked at Joshua. "But...we don't make movies about anyone else we choose."

Joshua frowned and said, "Well, I'm not like 'anyone else'. I am one of a kind! I am thrice the entertaining extraordinaire! You have seen me on YouTube, right? My stories on FanFiction? My amazing artworks? Probably worth to google."

But the studio executives just stood in silence.

"Alright, fine! You're serious," Joshua said sarcastically. "But you moviegoers these days demand epic heroes, like me!"

Suddenly, Joshua went into a Kung-Fu routine, a blur of kicks and flying fists. His moves were not so fast, but when the smoke cleared, Joshua was left with a crane pose. "Top that!"

But the studio executives just glared at Joshua, for he had just made a big mess on the conference table.

"So, uh... Did I get a woo-hoo?" Joshua asked as he giggled nervously.

A few seconds later, Joshua had found himself flying off the studio lot. He landed with a thud on the sidewalk. Yanking the camera from his back, Joshua pointed it right at his face.

"Well, that's another big-shot Hollywood studio that I nearly ticked off," he said, looking hurt. "Guess I should give them a few hours to cool off for a bit."

Joshua sighed as he continued via the camera. "Well, you know what? I have had it! How much overhyped, market-driven crud can the public stand?! All I did was to show everyone that my own movie/blockbuster can be something with a little artistic vision, something with a heart, something with some action, suspense, some real lovin', and even a few laughs, all in one epic story of...ME! UGH, who am I kidding? One of these days, some of you folks realize that life ain't about dreams coming true. It is just some that are nothing but full of compromises and disappointments. I mean, who does that?!"

Joshua may have said a lot of other crazy and funny things, too, but that gives you a picture of what we are dealing with. But for now, Joshua himself was not sure he believed as he sadly walked away in shame and hitched a ride back home on the bus with some souvenirs.

He did not notice that someone in the distance was watching him.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Joshua was not sure if things were getting better, worse, or something in between. They just...were.

One day, after his trip to California, Joshua Sumter himself kept on coming by doing his stories. He even eats, sleep, play on the computer, and so forth - which we previously established, in case you want to go back and double-check. He was already comfortable in his own home, and he might have felt better, especially after his chances of getting his own movie went down.

But then, another fateful day, Joshua was sure that his day was going to get anywhere...until he heard something at the door.

"Who's there?" Joshua demanded. He climbed out and made his way toward the door.

"I'm warning you!" Joshua called as he opened the door. "I'm in the middle of my me-time, and I don't have time for...HOLY GOD!"

That "holy god" was right, because a mysterious old hag had just stood in front of him.

"Hello, dear boy," the hag said. "What a lovely young man."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't have time for this, okay?" Joshua said as he tried to step around the old hag, noticing how...ugly she looked. But something about her seemed familiar somehow.

Anyway, the old crone blocked Joshua's path as she said, "But old granny has a marvelous gift for you, child."

Joshua sighed and groaned. He did not want anything what the old woman had to offer. "Listen. I'm a grown man, and I got some things to do, so if you'll excuse me..."

"But 'tis a wishing well, dear!" the hag broke in. Grabbing Joshua's arm, the old crone dragged him far, far away from his home to the big city, and right into the woods, where they found a beautiful, yet old wishing well.

Joshua protested. "Look, I may have several wishes, but I ain't wasting them on some old well."

"That's what makes it the most magical of all," the old woman insisted with her eyes gleaming...wickedly. "Now close your eyes, dear boy and make a wish. That's right, that's it. Lean in close. Are you wishing for something?"

"I guess so," Joshua replied. Closing his eyes, he began to whisper, "I wish to have my very own movie," he said. But when he opened his eyes, nothing happened, as did his wish.

"Okay, lady, what happened just now-," Joshua asked. But before he could get an answer about his unanswered wish, the hag pushed him in!

Joshua's scream echoed all the way down the well, as if though his voice had disappeared into another dimension. He did not know it, but Joshua himself was being tricked into a _magical_ wishing well.

As Joshua held on, he looked up to see the old hag laughing wickedly somehow as she said, "Sorry, boy, but you won't be getting your so-called 'wish'. For now, you have unknowingly walked right into the middle of the story."

"The middle of the story?" Joshua asked, confused as he held on tightly. "What story?!"

The hag smiled cruelly. "You'll soon see what I mean with your very own eyes." She crackled as she let go of Joshua, and he continued falling into the darkness of the mysterious tunnel of the well.

It was a long way down as Joshua twirled and tumbled down a dark tunnel of the well. And as he did, Joshua noticed something strange as he felt the strangest and weirdest sensation in and on his arms, his legs, and even his entire body.

OKAY! NOW THIS IS WHERE THINGS GET WEIRD, PEOPLE.

Sparkly dust of magic was floating everywhere. Soon, it landed all over Joshua, and in a moment, his skin began changing, as did his clothes. It was as if he were expanding - going from 100 percent of his real-world, live-action self to something quite...bizarre. Above him, silver dust swirled into the shape of a comet and Joshua screamed as if he tried to run away. What was happening?

 _ **Thump!**_

Joshua landed smack-dab hard in a very odd place. But before he knew where he was, everything faded to black as he started to feel unconscious.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

The sun rose on the horizon, casting a golden glow over the lush, green meadow. Birds chirped, squirrels chattered...and Joshua sounded asleep.

Joshua had no idea how long he had been out cold. Maybe a minute, or an hour? A day? But as he opened his eyes, he yawned and looked around. He was lying on some soft grass.

 _Isn't this nice?_ Joshua thought as he rolled over, _Flowers, trees, a nice cool river. Nothing but a wide-open vista..._

Suddenly, both Joshua's eyes were wide open as he was snapped awake and gasped. His heart thumped even faster as he looked around once again. He was not in his home world at all. He was in an animated place filled with wonders he had never seen or even imagined before!

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Joshua was REALLY freaking out. The kind of freaking out you do when you are in an animated universe. He had no idea what had happened to him - he only knew that he was not in the real world anymore. "Where's my home?! It's gone! Someone stole it!" Then, Joshua looked at his reflection near the water of the river. He did not look exactly 100 percent live-action. He looked more like a cartoon, whether 2D or 3D. In fact, everywhere he looked appeared to be...animated!

Joshua began to grow upset. "Alright, old hag," he called out angrily. "This wasn't part of my wish!" Joshua waited for a response. But 'twas nothing.

"HELLO!" Joshua cried out again, but still nothing.

Joshua did not understand what was happening. This was not supposed to be happening to him at all. "That's just great. That stupid wishing well didn't grant me my perfect wish!"

Suddenly, something hit Joshua's head. He looked up but couldn't make out anything. He looked back at his reflection in the water, but then a rock disturbs its peaceful flow...and then there was a chant.

Frantically, Joshua searched around for the source of the singing. At last, there it was -an old baboon with a stick was in a nearby tree, chanting. He looked... _familiar_ somehow.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Joshua said, angrily.

But the wise old baboon just grinned at him. "Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!"

Joshua got up and started to walk off, but the baboon jumped down and followed him.

"Will you stop following me!?" Joshua commanded. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I know exactly who I am," said the baboon. "But the question is, _whooo_... are you?"

Startled, Joshua quickly examined the baboon, thinking that he recognized the him from somewhere. Suddenly, it dawned on him. It was Rafiki was from _The Lion King_.

"Rafiki?!" Joshua was surprised, "Look, buddy. Here's the thing - I was in the real world, minding my own business when this old hag came into my turf, and..."

But Rafiki just bonked Joshua on the head with his stick. Joshua rubbed his head as he cried, "OWWW! Will you stop that?!"

"This is the most unexpected turn of events," Rafiki laughed.

"Wh-what are you talking about?! I was just brought here from the outside world," Joshua tried to explain.

"'The 'Outside world'? Just what exactly are you referring to?" Rafiki asked in confusion.

"The real world! _My_ world, of course...," Joshua answered, impatiently.

"There is no such thing, nor is there any place as 'the real world', not in Toontopia."

Joshua blinked. "'Toontopia'...?"

"You seem to have lost your way," said Rafiki. "You're going to get a whole new perspective on things. If you seek answers so much, take it up to a place known as Toontopia."

Joshua was stunned. "Wait, hold the phone... How did you-?"

Rafiki had already disappeared, but Joshua could hear his laughter, "You can't go wondering around for what you're looking for."

Joshua yelled, "Oh, yeah! Watch me!"

Joshua sighed in dismay. "This can't be happening! This is got to be some kind of trick to mess with me! Or maybe it's all a dream? Or maybe it's some story I haven't thought of!" he told himself. "OK, am I animated? Yes. Is it weird? Yes! Well, it is _beyond_ weird. Think, Sumter. This world is nuts, but you can get out of this. Just got to find this Toontopia, ask anyone about that wishing well, find it and jumped on out of here!"

As he continued forward, a mysterious voice echoed, but it wasn't Rafiki's. It belonged to someone quite unusual. "Enjoy yourself while you still can, for you will soon realize...the role you've chosen to play."

Unfortunately, Joshua didn't know where to go, and he had no one to ask - until he heard animals talking. He was surprised that he could understand them. In his world, animals can't talk. Then, Joshua heard birds flying overhead and frantically tried asking for directions, but they just kept flying.

"Okay," Joshua said, exhausted. "I got to get the lay of the land. Somehow, maybe if I can get up high enough for a better look..."

As he looked on, Joshua heard voices. He looked around and was amazed to see two monsters talking. A large purple bird-like preppy-looking fraternity, Jock-like enthusiastic monster named Brock Pearson and his partner, a three-eyed goth girl with gray skin and fin-like hair named Claire Wheeler, were watching Joshua. Those two were from that _Monsters, Inc._ prequel, _Monsters University_!

"What's he getting all worked up about?" Brock asked.

"Don't know, but he's looking around everywhere," said Claire. But the two stopped talking when Joshua was headed for them.

Brock began to scream at first, "Please, don't hurt us!"

"What?! NO, I'm not hurting anybody," Joshua told them.

"Oh, well, that's pretty decent of 'ya," Brock replied. "Are you new here?"

"No, I'm not from here. Do either of you know where the magical wishing well is?"

"Yyyyeeaa-no. Uh, no. Sorry," Claire answered.

"Listen here, I'm NOT from around here. I'm from the real world!" Joshua shouted. "I was brought here by a wishing well. A magical one. I was being pushed into it by an old hag."

Brock and Claire thought Joshua was crazy and decided to play along.

"See, we're not just monsters either. We are of the Greek Council from Monsters University," Brock exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, he's actually the vice-president, and I'm just the president," Claire added.

Joshua sighed and stomped off as he wondered, "Why am I even talking to a couple of teenage college monsters?! I'll find it myself."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that way," said Brock. But he can't remember why.

Almost immediately, Joshua became lost again and then suddenly, he ran into the forest. It was nothing like the forests in his world as the woods were becoming dark and full of strange noises. Owls and bats swooped down on him, and Joshua nearly tripped on twisted trees and branches.

It wasn't long before Joshua realized the forest was getting scarier than he thought as he shrieked and ran farther, becoming more lost and confused.

At last, Joshua couldn't run anymore as he spotted a tall tree. "Hmm," he said, smiling. "I can do this. No problem."

Joshua Sumter whipped out his hands, reached for the tree trunk, and began to climb up his way to the top to get a better view.

But just as Joshua was about to reach the top...

"Hello?" a voice shouted out from below.

"Huh?" Joshua looked all the way around and collapsed to the ground. "Why is this happening to me?" He groaned in despair for losing hope of finding the wishing well.

As Joshua felt unconscious once again, he thought he heard voices. The last thing he was aware of was someone saying, "Oh my... what could've brought him here?"

Around Joshua were a young boy named Melvin and his two friends, a monkey named Frank and a little china girl named Selena.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

A while back earlier, across the very woods, Melvin and his two friends were walking until they reached an unexpected forest. It was dark at first, but the sun shined it at bit. They were in search for someone called the Creator, who they'd been separated from long ago. Along the way, Selena looked up and gasped to see something. "Why is there a grown man on the top of that tall tree?!"

But it was not an odd question. Because high above the tall tree, Joshua was looking at the whole view from up there, trying to find the wishing well he seeks rather than Toontopia. At least he managed to climb all the way to the top.

Curious, Melvin looked up as well and called up to him, "Hello? Hey you, mister!"

Joshua looked around, finally realizing the voices were not coming from the distance, but from down below. "What the-?!" Joshua began to startle - and then, he slipped from the tree's branches and then, just as he had back home, he was falling...

"Ow!" Joshua cried as he landed smack-dab with a thump.

"Guys, we got to do something," Selena said.

"What do you supposed we do?" Melvin asked.

"How should I know?" Frank replied, shrugging.

Joshua had heard voices, alright, because when he slowly opened his eyes, he screamed in surprise when he found himself face-to-face with a kid, a monkey, and a china girl. They, in turn, were looking at him. The monkey seemed curious about this strange visitor, but the china girl and human boy looked surprised to see him.

Joshua cocked his head as he cried, "Whoa, back off! BACK OFF!"

"Who...who are you?" asked Melvin.

"I'm Joshua Pharoah. Sumter," said Joshua, introducing himself.

"Oh. We thought you were someone else. I thought you were in trouble when you were on top of that tree."

"Oh, heck no!" Joshua shook his head.

"Then, what are you doing out here?" Melvin asked.

"It's a long story that I, for one, won't bored you with!"

A while later, they got up from the ground and talked.

"So, your name's Melvin and you're lost from home?" asked Joshua.

"How did you know?"

"A hunch maybe," said Joshua as he shrugged.

"Oh, yes. And I kinda did remember having a home yet, but I was too young," he said. "My master and I were separated by that fire."

"Your master?" Joshua asked. "Are you like his pupil or something?"

Melvin nodded, "Oh no, not like that. He was the most magnificent person in the world. He taught me everything I needed to know about the world we lived in. We had our own secret place somewhere in the woods, and..."

"And that's where you were hoping to find him?" Joshua asked.

"Exactly," Melvin nodded. "But first I need to find Toontopia."

"Yeah, that's just great," Joshua sarcastically thanked them as he turned his back on the three and slowly began to walk away. "This kid has got a little origin story."

"So, how are you in about as few words as possible?" Frank asked Joshua.

"As much as I love to stay and chat, I'm not from this world," Joshua said. "I'm trying to find some magic wishing well, so I can get back to my world!"

"A _magic_ wishing well?" Melvin pondered.

Joshua nodded. "Yeah, because frankly, this is clearly not some kinda crazy fantasy world that I myself did NOT dreamt about! Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"Wow!" Frank said. "Only a real person could be really _that_ honest."

"Listen here, you three," said Joshua, looking down at the trio. "Take a long look at me. Where am I from?"

Frank, being a smart and wise-cracking monkey that he is, craned his head to look up at Joshua's face. "Umm... From that tree?"

"NO! I'm from the real world! You know, harsh reality. No 'Happily Ever Afters.' Doesn't that like bother you or intrigued you?"

"No," Melvin replied.

"Not really...," Selena shook her head.

"I don't know," Frank pondered.

"Seriously?!" said Joshua, a little surprised. "You know what, kid? There are some things we don't have in common. Like I hate it when you got someone in your face, and you try to give them a hint, and they won't leave and there's that big awkward silence... You know?"

There, indeed, was an awkward silence, just as Joshua's eyes grew wide as he realized where the Melvin kid was _really_ going. "Wait a minute," he spoke. "Wait a minute. I know what you're up to, kid!"

"Uh, you do...?" asked Melvin, confused.

"Yeah, you just want to go to Toontopia and find some answers about your 'troubled past', and you need ME to guide you there, right?! Am I right?"

"Yes, I would like that. And how did you know that?" asked Melvin.

"Because that baboon Rafiki told me to go there! And I don't know a single clue or two about that place! I just want to go back to the real world, to my cozy home. It's all I want!" Joshua said. "So, I'll be fine on my own, thanks!"

Just then, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother appeared in front of them. "Only if you helped out this young boy, mister!" she said as she turned to Melvin. "It seems to me that you all have lost your way."

Joshua sighed. "Look, I'm not looking forward as some side gig as their little guide. I got a lot going on in my universe, like a _LOT_. Besides, I'm not from here. It's not like I have a map to that place."

"Oh, come on, please. Can't we just go together?" Melvin pleaded as he reassured Joshua would help take him and his friends to Toontopia. "Besides, we might have fun there, and it might help you with what you're looking for."

Joshua turned to them. This kid could not possibly be serious - could he? But then he sighed as he began to ask, "All right. So, what's the big deal about this 'Toontopia' place, anyway?"

The Fairy Godmother started to explain. "Toontopia is not just a place. It is a world beyond imagination, made from all the other worlds, all brought together by a being known as the Creator."

Joshua looked confused, "The 'Creator'? Sounds like a big over-the-top name to me...," Then he blinked for a moment. "Wait a second! Did some crazy event happened before I was here?"

"He means like a crossover event, where everyone teams up and stuff," Frank answered for the others.

Joshua tried to calm down. But recalling on what Rafiki had told him, he had no choice but to buddy-up with the kid and his two friends. But he did want to get back home.

"So, I don't really have a choice, do I?!" Joshua muttered to himself, then he sighed as he looked at the others behind him. "OK, Look! Only because I'm lost, I'll come."

"Great," Melvin nodded. "We got no time to lose! You won't regret this."

"Too late...," Joshua groaned at what he had just got himself into.

And that was how Joshua and his newfound friends came to be walking through the lands a moment later.

"This world is not the place for me," Joshua kept on mumbling to himself with a deadpan look on his face as he, Melvin, Frank, and Sally continued forward. It was so hard and weird to believe that being stuck with a kid, a monkey, and a little girl made of china was better than finding his way out of here alone. But if he wanted answers to find the magical wishing well, he would have to stick with them.

Along the way, Brock and Claire caught up with the group. The two monsters had seen some old hag sneaking around and decided to flee.

"We were thinking that if we could just kinda hang out with you guys," said Brock.

Suddenly, Rafiki appeared, showing them that he had a plan to keep that wicked fella off their trail. The group, along with some other animals, found a herd of elephants and hitched a ride on their backs as they headed for Toontopia.

Later that night, as they lay their backs around a campfire, they were gazing at the northern lights and twinkled stars.

"Oh, look," Selena said, "A night rainbow, and I thought the sky's awake."

"Yeah...right," Joshua said. "There ain't nothing but a bunch of little stars."

"You know, sometimes they're more than what they appeared," Frank said, started to feel irritated. "Forget it."

They lay silent for a while as Joshua looked at the stars and then he looked over at his friends. "So, kid," he said. "What's the deal with you and this 'Creator' guy, anyway?"

Melvin looked up at the lights and stars, sadly. "He was like a father to me, but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."

"So, this 'Creator' had created not only this mashed-up animated world, but you too?" Joshua looked at the kid, intrigued and concerned. "What happened to him?"

"He disappeared after the...," Melvin stopped for a moment and sighed as Joshua gave a concerned look. It was time to tell him the _real_ story. "My master told me that before I was even born, he had brought up worlds from timeless tales to create a whole, new magical kingdom for all the characters he had brought together. Until then while everyone was enjoying themselves, there were those who did not share my master's interests. The villains tried their attack on their merged worlds in Toontopia, but thankfully my master had banished them. When peace was restored, he went into hiding and that's how he made me as his...child."

Joshua blinked for a moment as Melvin continued, "But then, at that moment, there was a huge fire at our home. I didn't know where the fire came from, but next thing I knew... we were separated." Melvin sighed again. "But as I was all alone, I found Frank and Sally. They've been around me for many times, the only friends I ever had since they both belonged to the Creator. But then, I wanted to find out why I was made at first. That's why I..."

Finally understanding, Joshua was taken a step back. "You cut me deep, kid," he said, unamused. "You cut me real deep just now." There was a pause while he gathered himself. "Does this 'Creator' guy have a real name or something?"

Melvin shook his head. "No. Not really. He never told me that."

Annoyed, Joshua gazed up at the night sky. "Thanks a lot, Creator. If it weren't for you, I would've never met the kid."

Quickly, Melvin changed the subject. He wanted to know about Joshua and this 'real world' that he claims to be from. "So, you're from the real world, huh?"

"Of course, I am," Joshua replied. "Where I come from, you are all fictional characters in famous stories that everyone loved and read so much, not to mention TV shows and movies, even remakes and reboots. Me? I'm sort of...a bit autistic, maybe perhaps artistic. I made self-insert stories and I made crossovers that nobody has ever thought of. I know that because I had some on ."

Joshua sighed again to continue more. "Then over time, there was this Marvel comic that I like a bit. It was about Gwendolyn Poole, a comic super-fan from the same world as me, and she had no desire to go back. Unlike Deadpool, she was much intended to be self-aware commentary, and... stuff."

Melvin's eyes were widened as Joshua continued on about one of his favorite characters, "She was, like, cheerful, goofy, and earnest when not burdened by the exhaustion of being a real person in a comic book world. Like all the other heroes, like Miles Morales and Kamala Khan, she faced many crazy challenges and tough choices. But in the end, she had one goal in her mini-series - to not get permanently erased. And she did it, thanks to us fans of her. She may or may not have a new mutant ability of reality manipulation or whatever. But she didn't get to be the bright-eyed, cheerful Gwen that we fell in love with, but her story ended...like an emotional roller coaster. But when her words got to me, I thought that maybe that since I ended up here, I thought that maybe I had the state of being a real person in another world, just like her. But that wasn't the case."

Just then, as he finished his story, Joshua stretched and yawned and went to sleep, as did the others. "Well...good night."

"Oh...okay." Melvin grinned. "Night."

Brock, listening to all of that, was in tears. "That is so beautiful." Then, he went fast asleep while Claire rolled her eyes and went to sleep as well.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

As the sun rose over their little campsite, Joshua was still fast asleep. He didn't notice that the others had woken up to the sound of people chattering and music playing in the distance.

"Joshua, wake up!" Selena whispered loudly.

Joshua sat up. "Huh? What?" he gasped. Then he saw Melvin and the others stood upon a view. "What the...?" He yawned, just as a flock of birds swooped down on them, directing their gaze to the most epic yet beautiful scene spread out before them.

Far in the horizon a mountain poked up into the clouds, with the sun blazing on its peak. In the middle distance was a large colorful epic world, a myriad of many Disney places - including Cinderella's Castle, Duckburg, St. Canard, Atlantica, The Beast's Castle, Agrabah, Halloween Town, the Pride Lands, Wonderland, Oakey Oaks, Metroville, Kingdom of Corona, Arendelle, Zootopia, DunBroch, San Fransokyo, Enchancia, Gravity Falls, Avalor, and much more - all linked through time and space, surrounding the majestic Disney Castle at its center. It was also crowded with heroes, princesses, heroines, talking animals, and anthropomorphic animals talking and shopping, telling stories, and much more. It was more beautiful than anything they could ever imagined.

"We made it!" Melvin laughed. "We're here! Come on!"

"What the-? Hey, wait up!" Joshua cried as he ran after the others but fell headlong. Gazing around, he was stunned, shocked, and even more surprised.

"This place is bonkers crazy!" Joshua said as he noticed every famous Disney characters of all shapes, colors, and sizes were everywhere!

Joshua was dumbfounded when he thought this out. This entire realm is Toontopia? Well, technically, he can only see the town square that looked very much like Main Street, U.S.A. from Disney World.

"Oh, come on! A whole mashed-up world inhabited by princesses and cartoon characters?" Joshua became more surprised, "This is so...so...insane!"

Eeyore from _Winnie the Pooh_ winced in a deep monotone voice, "Easy there."

Joshua just can't believe it. He can see characters from _Beauty and the Beast_ , _Tangled_ , _The Little Mermaid_ , _Mulan_ , _Aladdin_ , _Zootopia_ , _Big Hero 6_ , _Toy Story_ , _Emperor's New Groove_ , _Dumbo_ , _Wreck-It Ralph_ , _Moana_ , _Frozen_ , and other timeless titles all together in one big world. No wonder why he'd see the Fairy Godmother, Rafiki, Brock, and Claire when he first woke up.

"This must be our first time at Toontopia," Selene said. "I hope they'd be happy to show us around."

"So, this really is Toontopia in a nutshell," Frank replied. "All worlds rolled into one."

"Like it or not, we'll find out soon enough," Melvin said.

"I hope you haven't forgotten that we only came here for answers," Joshua glared at them, but then asked, "And where exactly is _there_?"

To answer Joshua's question, Melvin pointed at a gigantic castle of white and blue. Joshua recognized that castle. It was Disney Castle!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Joshua exclaimed in shock, then he added as he looked at Disney Castle. "Now THIS is what you call a castle! I bet that someone who lives here demand more towers. Second, he'll demand more towels. And third, he'll demand more trowels. The whole brickwork on this place is really, really something. Incredible."

But as Joshua was busy complaining, he did not know that the Disney characters that are already here had turned. For a moment, they all looked at Joshua, Melvin, and the others in surprise.

"Visitors!" one of the toons cried.

Suddenly, Joshua and his newfound friends were surrounded by the cheerful Disney characters. Everyone was shaking hands and talking at once.

"Well, howdy," Jessie from _Toy Story_ said to Selene. "Glad to meet 'ya."

A bunch of monkeys surrounded Frank, who looked at them in awe. Melvin shook hands with Pinocchio. Joshua, however, still had no idea what to think of this strange place. But before he could do anything else, Mickey Mouse himself and his friends arrived.

"Hi, everybody! I thought we see some new faces!" Mickey said with an easy smile. "Welcome to Toontopia."

"How!" Joshua called out awkwardly. Then, he stepped forward, trying to be a show-off. "Me Joshua Sumter. Me come from the real world, a land of harsh reality and crazy stuff."

Elsa and Anna from _Frozen_ glanced at each other, confused.

"Then plummet!" Joshua continued, dancing out the motions of his story. "Smack-dab. Go thud! Then here I emerge. We offer only happiness and good greetings."

"Are you dancing about how you got here?" Daisy Duck asked Joshua.

"Uh, yeah!" Joshua replied.

But Mickey had already shook Joshua's hand. "Pleasure to meet 'ya!"

The others looked at Joshua and his friends as Minnie spoke up, "Aww, look at you all! You've been through a lot today, haven't you?"

Frank narrowed his eyes at both Mickey's friends and his friends. "Oh, it's been crazy."

"Well, don't you worry, folks," Goofy told him. "You and your friends are safe now. We're all friends here. We've all been summoned here by this Creator fella, who wanted all of us to live in harmony. So, just you wait. You'll find that being here in Toontopia was the best thing that ever happened to 'ya!"

"Well, listen," Joshua tried to explain. "I didn't come here to stay; I came here for answers. I was brought here by a magical wishing well, okay?"

"Sorry, but Snow White had once been to one wishing well," Minnie was confused, but she reassured him. "But not like the one that would magically bring you here. We'll figure it out as soon as we can."

"I see," Joshua sighed, then muttered to himself. "I should've asked. The answers I've waited have come to a single blow."

After a chance meeting, Joshua sighed and looked at Melvin. "I can't believe it. I've been forced from my own world to this animated fantasy. Sorry that I dragged into this, along with you. Looks like I'll be here for now…"

"It's okay," Melvin assured. "You didn't get your answers, but I'm sure something will come up."

"And what's that?" Joshua asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but let's at least have some fun in the meantime," Melvin answered, gesturing himself and the others. "Maybe I'll figure out some things out for myself..."

"I guess you got a point," Joshua shrugged as he sighed.

Soon, Joshua was having fun as he felt better once, he got to know everyone and went to exotic places.

That evening, the characters took turns telling stories of what they had done. When it was Joshua's turn, he looked up at the sky. "I went on the longest, craziest, most outrageous journey I've ever been on - with a whole bunch of finest people I've ever met," He looked at Melvin. "But...what do you expect from yours truly?"

And so, it happened that Joshua remained in Toontopia for an exceptionally long time, unaware of the coming events that will soon begin to unfold...


	3. ACT 2

**CHAPTER 6**

 **The story so far...**

As if things could not get even more weirder, Joshua himself couldn't have been quite in a pickle of an unfamiliar situation once he had stepped right into the story of Toontopia. You see, what Joshua did not realize was that his new friend, Melvin, and this mashed-up world of worlds play a huge part of something quite bigger.

In case you already established earlier, this 'Toontopia' is apparently made up from the many worlds of Disney and Pixar from across time and space, such as Arendellle, Zootopia, San Fransokyo, Wonderland, Monstropolis, DunBroch, Agrabah, the Pride Lands, Atlantica, Neverland, the Kingdom of Corona, the Beast's Castle, New Mushroomton, Avalor, Radiator Springs, Enchancia, Motunui, Prydain, Metroville, Port Royal, and many more to come, with the majestic Disney Castle at its center.

Just when you and Joshua thought it could not get any weirder around this merged world, with amazing cities, enchanted castles, and wild jungles being its new neighboring districts, it gets even MORE weird. Some of the most beloved heroes, heroines, princesses, and some unlikely allies from their respective stories have all been getting to the bottom of these mysterious claims of the Creator when their home worlds were completely added it to other places in Toontopia. Ever since then, the whole event also centers on Melvin, who claims to have known the Creator, if the boy finds out more about his past, that is.

But while Joshua was busy enjoying himself in Toontopia, as well as trying to find a way back to our universe, trouble was brewing elsewhere - trouble in the form of an array of Disney's most powerful villains, such as Maleficent, Ursula, Jafar, Captain Hook, Hades, Cruella de Vil, the Evil Queen, Gaston, the Queen of Hearts, Yzma and many adversaries. They did not share the Creator's interests, for they pose a threat to Toontopia's peace and planned their revenge against those who had defeated them in their past stories once they had escaped from their eternal prison.

Soon, Joshua Sumter may find himself in an epic battle between good and evil, one that will change the fate of not only Toontopia, but maybe even his new friend.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

For now, Joshua was having his own ideals. Over the course of a few days, or maybe even weeks or months perhaps, it seemed that it was the start of something new for him in the world of Toontopia! And the surprises were just set to keep on coming!

That one time, Joshua just went out for a swim in the one of the huge pools. Suddenly, the Disney princesses - Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Moana, and even Vanellope Von Schweetz - came on running down, taking off their clothes and into their swimming bathing suits once they were in another huge pool beside Joshua's.

"Hey, look! It's Josh!" Vanellope called out when the princesses noticed Joshua hiding in the waters.

"Oh, hey, ladies. I didn't know you were here," Joshua greeted them.

As soon as they became fast friends, the princesses tell Joshua that they sing about following their dreams, and maybe he should do the same.

"Sometimes a song can't start until you go someplace to reflect," Mulan offered.

"And what works for some of us is finding a body of water and staring at it," Pocahontas said, agreeing with Mulan.

"Oh really? That worked for some of you?" Joshua asked, intrigued.

"Trust me. I did that once and it worked," Vanellope nudged him, telling that thanks to their advice, she sang and dreamed about staying in a racing-game called _Slaughter Race_.

"I stared at a wishing well," Snow White replied.

"I stare at the ocean," Moana said.

"Horse trough," Mulan confessed.

"Soak bubbles!" Cinderella said.

"So, what you're saying is that if I stare at some water...," Joshua said.

" _Important_ water," Ariel clarified.

"Okay, okay," Joshua said. "I'll stare at some important water, and for some reason, I'll start magically sing about my dreams? Well, thanks for the tip, ladies. I'll think about it."

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Joshua," Aurora said.

"Best of luck finding your song," Belle said.

Joshua smiled and left the princesses as he waved bye to them.

Soon, Joshua made friends with the other Disney folks and helped them with their side-quests.

Many adventures and misadventures later, Joshua went back on track to get back to the real world, but everything he tried did not go successfully. Not to mention that in this world, all the physical rules of the real world don't count, like getting flatten and pop back up, or get blown up with air and fly around like a balloon then come back okay, and even in the real world, physical rules don't count much for him.

"I don't think my real-world body will be really jazzed about being in an animated universe," Joshua groaned, unaware that Melvin, Frank, and Selena were behind him.

"Unbelievable...I don't get this," Joshua muttered. "I understand that this animated world is a little crazy, but this is almost like something out of Battleworld from Marvel's _Secret Wars_ from 2015. Or maybe Chronopolis from _Lego Marvel Superheroes 2_."

"Sounds like he had some issues," Frank said quietly to Melvin.

Joshua turned to see the three friends, startled. "Oh... I didn't see you there."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Melvin spoke up. "Looks like you've been a little...flabbergasted since we got here. But at least you looked happy when you're hanging out with such good friends."

Joshua looked at Melvin, "Yeah, it's true. You...got a point!"

"Maybe it _is_ a good thing we came. If only I could see my master's face lit up like that," Melvin looked up at the sky, for it was the one thing he thought about that would make him incredibly happy.

Seeing the expression, Joshua sighed. "Alright, what is it? What's your prob?"

"I've been wondering what's been hiding in the mist that is my past."

"You mean like you don't recall anything before you met me?" Joshua blinked. "I thought we shared that story of yours at the campfire."

"We did, but I just some had gaps in mind," Melvin nodded. "I can't remember many things."

Joshua sat up. "You're kidding, right?"

"But it's the truth! We were connected."

Joshua looked over at Frank and Selene. "Did they really?" he asked as he shot a look of utter disbelief.

"He's not the only one," Frank replied. "He was my owner, and I intend to keep an eye on the boy as the Creator promised ever since."

Selena began to spoke. "I accidentally came to life because of him, even though I'm made of china. When I look at Melvin, he had this sweet little face."

"So, what? You are saying you're all connected to this Creator guy? Like you belong to him?"

Melvin nodded as he replied, "Well, if anyone knows about my past and that wishing well that brought you here, it's him."

Joshua's eyes widened when Melvin kept mentioning the Creator, the mysterious being who had made Toontopia from the beginning. According to some of Disney and Pixar characters he had met, they had recently known all about the Creator when their worlds were merged.

"So, where does he even live anyway?" asked Joshua.

"I remember our home being a big cabin where he created me and raised me for a reason, reasons I don't know yet," Melvin replied. "And to be honest, ...I could use your help."

Joshua looked at Melvin. Was he literally, asking him for help?

"What's that?" Joshua asked, smirking.

"That I could use your help?" Melvin guessed.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't hear over your plea. Could you enunciate that last part?" Joshua smiled.

"We need your help!" Selena shouted.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Well, let me think about it... I wouldn't help you three find this Creator if my chances of going back to the real world depended on it!"

Just then, Rafiki appeared, hitting Joshua with his stick. "If you want answers, you'd best come with me."

"I thought you'd be busy at your tree in the Pride Lands," Joshua narrowed his eyes and gave Rafiki a serious look. "What makes you think we'll come with you?"

"Because... I know the Creator. He's alive, and I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki! He knows the way!"

Joshua groaned as Melvin, Frank, and Selena smiled.

A while later, Joshua now finds himself following Rafiki and the others through jungles, swamps, and climbed snowed cliffs. The trek was tough, but they just kept on going. Some were excited and nervous about reaching the Creator's home.

As they walked, Joshua noticed that somehow Melvin was a little...distracted.

"Uh, kid?" Joshua noticed. "You seemed bothered. What's up?"

"Nothing at all...," Melvin answered, but then sighed. "Actually, I just had a feeling of familiarity."

Joshua scoffed. "You crazy. Maybe it's one of those 'lost memories' from when you were born or something."

"I guess so."

"OK, seriously, this 'Creator' guy. Your 'lost memories'. Each tale is crazier than the last!" Joshua groaned. "I just can't read you at all... But why is the Creator so keen about you? Almost as though I'm being entangled in a mystery."

Melvin nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

Many hours later, they had come to the crest of a hill, which sloped down into a large area. Beyond it lay a nice, large cabin.

At last, they came upon the Creator's home. It was a big and lovely place, and it was like something from the pages of a cabin magazine.

"Woah," said Joshua, unaware of seeing the big cabin yet. "Look at that! Who on Earth lives in a place like that?! I mean, nice digs!"

"That's...this is my home...," Melvin said as memories flooded back to him, just as Frank and Selena remembered it, too.

"Oh, talk about your fixer-upper," Joshua gushed. "You know, this Creator of yours should've been called the Decorator, because it's amazing with what he'd done with, I don't know, like such a large and modest budget!" He looked at a large rock in the hill. "I don't know about that boulder, but that is a nice boulder."

"We made it!" Rafiki exclaimed as he laughed happily. "He'll be able to help you now."

"He?" Joshua asked as he blinked, but then he remembered. "Oh, right, _him_."

Since Joshua never heard of the Creator when he had first arrived, every Disney and Pixar characters had learned all about him. His ideas, his wisdom, not to mention his mysterious omnipotent powers that made all this possible.

Rafiki ran up to an older man with a beard, who had just opened his door to see he brought guests as the others followed. He whispered something to the man, and he rose instantly.

The bearded man laughed, "Rafiki, you'd done a good job."

"Thank you, Creator," Rafiki smiled.

Joshua was stunned as his jaw dropped. This old, bearded guy is the Creator? He looked a little bit like Russell Crowe. "Wait, what? You have got to be kidding me. _That's_ the Creator?!"

And thus, the guests finally made their appearance! First, a little reunion was held as Melvin and the Creator embraced.

"You... You've come back to me...," the Creator said to Melvin, tearfully. "I've longed to see you all this time. It is you!"

"Creator!" Melvin cried happily as Frank, and Selena joined in for a group hug.

The Creator then turned to Joshua. "I see that this grown man helped you. Thank you for supporting the boy, and for bringing him home to me."

"Yeah, it was nothing," Joshua flattered a bit.

"I bid you welcome to Toontopia, a realm beyond imagination," the Creator continued. "I've been waiting for you, Joshua Sumter."

"This is the part where I say, 'It's an honor', right?" Joshua replied. "So, you are the so-called creator of Toontopia, huh? But why did you sent Rafiki to get me?"

"I have summoned you, so that I may ask you...why you are here," the Creator answered.

Joshua was dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?!"

As expected, the Creator began to explain his reasons, "In creating Toontopia, I provided everything...and in turn, make everything imaginable. I give each character a reason for my actions of merging their worlds together. Well, fragments of them, because I only wanted to create a beloved magical kingdom for the characters and children of all ages, a place where happiness flourished."

"Where have I heard that before...," Joshua muttered aloud. "Anyway, does any of this have to do with Melvin? Because that kinda why we're here."

"Actually, yes. You see, I longed for a prodigy, a little somebody who will inherit all that I've done and what I've learned," the Creator continued. "So, in all honesty, this boy Melvin you've been around with...is, indeed, my clone child."

"Clone?! Geesh, talk about a major plot twist," Joshua said, rolling his eyes.

"As everything occurred, it would appear that an interloper had accidentally made its way into the story," the Creator turned to Joshua. "You."

"Are you saying...that me being here wasn't part of your story?" Joshua asked, confused.

The Creator nodded, "That's right. And so, I must ask you...exactly how did you find your way into this world?"

"Well, you see," Frank spoke up for Joshua. "He told us that he was brought here somewhat inadvertently. He was brought here by a magical wishing well. One, he claimed, that had appeared in his real world. He was led to believe that it was you had created it."

"Yeah, 'cause surely you can't deny it," Joshua nodded, smiling with satisfaction.

But the Creator gasped and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, but it would appear that I did not create it, but I've indeed found it - the wishing well you've been seeking for was actually the source of the corruption within my story."

"In other words, you consider Joshua's presence to be a slight inconvenience or maybe a hindrance to Toontopia's story," Frank replied.

"Uh, sorry, but you all kinda lost me there," Joshua called out. "You're saying my arrival here was accidental? Or planned?"

"I think it's best I filled you in on some things. Well, slightly a few," the Creator said to Joshua. "I know it must be hard for you to adjust your extended stay here after I heard all about you. A coalition of the most powerful villains are trying to change the course of my story."

"Wait, you mean the Disney villains? Like Jafar, Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook, and so forth...?" Joshua asked, making a list of villains as he tried to memorize them.

"Yes. Apparently, they hold deep resentment against me and their former enemies, and they are biding their time until they can exact revenge," the Creator continued. "If left to their own devices, it is certain they will eventually bring unimaginable calamity and suffering to my world of worlds. There is no question about it that they're the enemies of everyone here in Toontopia, for I had banished them once. But somehow, they had managed to escape from their imprisonment. So, don't forget that."

"Wow! Talk about that scenario...," Joshua said. "But, duh, they're only a bunch of powerful villains! It's what they do."

"That's kinda true," Frank shrugged.

"And now you expect me to believe that something THAT big is about to happen in any moment?! So, what?!" Joshua said to the Creator. "I mean, come on! You are the big entity that has been fabricating this entire world. From its places to its people!"

"Uh, Josh, perhaps you might want to-," Melvin tried to speak.

"Ah-ah-ah, I'm putting a little tantrum/suspicion on that right now," Joshua halted Melvin, then he turned to the Creator. "Seriously, this is the big-shot who has been merging worlds and characters from classic and timeless tales to build this so-called 'magical kingdom'. And here I thought the greenery is manufactured!" He went toward the door outside. "Now, if you'll excuse me, thank you for our time, Creator. But I am out! PEACE!"

And with that, Joshua went outside as he left the cabin and muttered. But he calmed himself down a bit as the thought of being stuck in Toontopia and not returning to his real world sink him in. He was supposed to be glad to have found the answers, but for some reason...he ain't. After all he had been through, why did he feel so...unsure?

Joshua then looked at the water, hoping to enjoy the content of peace and quiet. And then, something big and epic happened: Joshua began to sing!

OKAY. THIS IS WHERE THINGS GET REALLY, EPICALLY AWESOME.

Tilting back his head, Joshua started to warble. As he got into it, his voice grew louder. By the time he hit the chorus, every cute animal joined in, swinging their heads to the bouncy rhythm.

As Joshua continued his impromptu concert, he closed his eyes and sang the loudest. What if his princess buddies were right? What if his heart's desire was not to just find the wishing well and go back home to the real world but maybe, just maybe, it was also to somehow help save Toontopia in a climax of epic proportions? But Joshua did not realize that he was wandering around - until he opened his eyes as something in front of him made him scream loudly.

Instantly, Melvin, Frank, Selene, and the Creator heard Joshua's scream. They looked out to see what had caused their other-worldly friend to let out a frightened scream. To their utmost surprise and horror, the reason was immediately not good. A pack of wolves from _Beauty and the Beast_ , with bare teeth and fierce eyes, were chasing Joshua.

In a blind panic, Joshua ran as fast as he could, running around. Who would send the wolves after him and his friends and why? But it did not matter, because Joshua wasn't nearly fast enough.

"He's in trouble!" Selena exclaimed.

"Back off, wolves! Get away from me!" Joshua screamed. "Shoo! Go away!"

"They found us?! I should've known," the Creator said. "I guess there's no choice..."

"Choice?" Melvin asked. "What choice...?"

"There's only but one thing left to do to save your friend and this world from danger," the Creator replied. "Listen to me carefully, you must be aware of this. I still watched over Toontopia, and the characters from other worlds dwelling there. I must relinquish all the power I have had...to you. It is time for the two of us to become one. When that time comes, I'll disappear."

"You can't mean that," Melvin said in tears. "I'm not ready."

"Please, wipe those tears," the Creator reassured the boy with a smile. "You and I will never be apart because my soul will join yours. I will always be with you."

Melvin nodded. He finally understood.

"I'm entrusting my sacred duties to you, along with everything else."

"Really?" Melvin was surprised.

"I see you must've guessed it by now. The truth of what you are, or maybe your memories had returned. I have been acted all this time as nothing but a proxy for you. But that duty is yours alone. Only you can lead everyone in Toontopia. Everyone, old and new, is in your hands."

The Creator then turned to Frank and Selene, "You two... Keep an eye on him for me."

Melvin clearly spoke up as he nodded, "I'm... I'm ready!"

Meanwhile, the wolves had Joshua cornered against a tree.

"Hello! This ain't funny!" Joshua tried to call out his friends. "I'm so done for!"

Joshua was all alone. In front of him, he could hear the wolves growing and getting closer. He grabbed a branch and swung it at them. But it was no use.

Then, suddenly, something - or rather, someone - pulled the wolves away from Joshua. He turned and was stunned when he saw who it was.

It was Melvin, using his newly found powers from his creator to hurl each wolf away. They soon slunk away, and Melvin stood on the ground, watching them flee.

"Melvin," Joshua spoke up. "That...was...awesome, man!"

Melvin smiled. "It was. It totally was."

Then, Joshua almost scowled. "I know! You totally left me hanging! I thought I was done for, but now that it's over, just go ahead and spit it out. The hair, the eyes. That unfathomable power. What happened to you back there?"

Melvin, Frank, and Selena looked at each other. It looked like they must explain a lot of things to Joshua.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

On their way back, Melvin told Joshua what had happened. Raising an eyebrow, Joshua looked over at Melvin, trying to sum it up. "You mean to tell me...that the Creator who we had just finally found was also a proxy for you? And he's been that way since you were born? And then he entrusted all of his omnipotent powers to you and then vanished..."

"Yes," Melvin nodded.

"Now that's something I'm supposed to believe," Joshua scoffed, smiling. "It's kind of difficult for me to process this or swallow it, kid. But the way you looked right now… I guess I have got believe you! I thought I had everything under control...a little bit, but had I known that you were like a clone of him and had gifted powers, I would've changed our entire strategy to something where you didn't flinch. Now I'm not going to lie to you, that trip was brutal. To think the Creator did something to you when you were born while all this began. And you said you had a connection."

"We did," Melvin replied.

Joshua shook his head and sighed, "You know what, forget it! You have said quite enough for today, Mr. Chosen-One. Word on the street is there is a party going on, and we got invited. But I rather need you to go sit on that tree, and marinate on what you've done, and prepare yourself for that, too." He pointed to a tree behind him and then he flapped down on the soft grass. "While I'm gonna lay here, rest my head, and try to shake off this whole thing."

But Joshua soon sat up a moment later because there was something on his mind that bothers him. "This all happened so suddenly... Something about this doesn't make any dang sense, nor really add up, nor even ring true!"

"None of it does," Selena replied. "so which part are you talking about?"

"How did the villains know we were searching for the Creator to begin with? Unless someone in Toontopia is..."

"You sense a rat, meaning that someone had notified the enemy of our plans." Frank guessed. "A spy, no less."

In the distance, fireworks began to explode in the sky. "Fireworks," Joshua cried. "Only thing I love more than fireworks is a party. Time's up, let's go..."

Melvin nodded, as did Frank and Selena. It was now or never.

As the fireworks continued to explode, all the Disney characters were on their way to Disney Castle for the celebration. Soon, Joshua and the others headed out toward the festivities. Walking in, they really looked around with their jaws dropped. The night sky was filled with twinkled stars, and everyone were dressed in their usual clothes with beautiful colors.

The party inside Disney Castle was an overwhelming sight of awesomeness, with music, fine food, and fire drinks. Even with Joshua Sumter himself at their side, Melvin, Frank, and Selena had never felt more excited in their lives.

"Heellllloooooooo, everybody," Joshua bellowed as he lifted Melvin up high, until he had raised Melvin for everyone to see them. "The par-tay has arrived!"

The crowd went wild.

"Now that's how you do an opening entrance," Joshua said, letting out a low whistle a moment later. Then, he spotted Grumpy, Tinkerbell, Milo Murphy and Olaf getting drinks. "They're going to get some punch. I feel a little thirsty myself."

"I've never been to a party before," Melvin said.

"Seriously?"

Melvin nodded, "Well, yeah..."

"Well, you need to go back to your room, then," Joshua replied. "You're not messing up my night." Suddenly, he began to move to the music, which made Melvin laughed. "Now, you listen to me, boy. I live in the real world, and this is a party! Do not mess this up for me, okay? I'd like to party!"

Melvin nodded as the beat of the music grew louder and louder, and Joshua finally lets himself go. Everyone let out a round of applause, just as he did his little impromptu concert like he did before. This time, it is remotely amazing.

With his performance over, Joshua began to spoke, "You can clap now."

Instantly, the Disney characters began to clap. Even the Genie got into it with excitement. They had never seen anything like that as Melvin, Frank, and Selena smiled.

"No, no, no. no. Please, please, please...," Joshua said, enjoying the spotlight. "You can all honor me later when I'm about to tell you that...Melvin is the Creator's kiddo and, uh, you should all be glad to hear that he'll be now the successor."

Everyone looked at Melvin in awe and surprise.

"So, how does he even work?" Grumpy frowned.

"You're kidding, right?" Joshua hollered at everyone. "This kid is the genuine article! You all know the Creator's the one who merged all your worlds into one. Well, Melvin is the Creator's little prodigy, his successor and all I asked for was a ticket back to the real world! Where I'm from, you're all fictional characters, beloved by children. Not to mention some grown people who have good childhoods with you. You had TV shows, action figures, and even books, and they're all famous, too. But enough about that, let this party started!"

Suddenly, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Timon, and Pumbaa pointed something in the distance when a thunderous explosion blew out the front door of Disney Castle.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it seems some uninvited guests have arrived," Nick said as the smoke and fire cleared out.

Just then, a horde of pirates, bandits, thieves, and witches charged right inside the castle, causing a riot and a ruckus. Leading them was an entourage, or maybe an assemblance, of Disney's most biggest villains ever, including Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Captain Hook, the Queen of Hearts and her card soldiers, Hades, Tamatoa, Alameda Slim, Randall Boggs, Stromboli, Oogie Boogie, Yzma, John Ratcliffe, Madam Mim, the Headless Horseman and even Gaston, along with some TV villains, like Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys, Ma Beagle, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Don Karnage, Demona, David Xanatos, Hildy and Grim Gloom, Quackerjack, Magica de Spell, Megavolt, Negaduck, and Mark Beaks.

"Don't move, all of you! If you do, your lives will be dealt with!" Jafar ordered. "Thank you ever so much for bringing us here this so far. We will now be taking possession of everything here in Toontopia...once again!"

"All these villains doing here?! Is this a prank? Because I have people who don't do jokes."

Maleficent raised a huge lit of green fire for dramatic effect. "Listen, well. All of you!"

"I knew there's something funny going on," Donald angrily yelled.

Joshua looked at the duck and remembered something. During his time, Donald told him that he had under suspicion that Pete was up to something with the banished villains, and it was not good!

"Oh my - Donald was right," Joshua said quietly, with concern in his voice and in his eyes, thinking and knowing that Donald had trusted his instincts. "The duck was right - he knew it!"

"So, they knew we were heading to the Creator and tried to come after us," Melvin assumed as he pondered. "That explains the wolves."

"Pete... Did you know about this?" Minnie asked, seeing that Pete had walked up and standing with the other villains with a satisfying smile in his proud face.

"Yes," Maleficent answered for Minnie. "In fact, he gave the signal while you were celebrating. He is our spy."

"I guess Donald was right," Daisy gasped. "There was an enemy in our midst. To think that Pete was a rat."

"Minnie, Mickey," Melvin called out to them. "It's all a lie!"

"I know! Insane, right?!" Joshua shouted. "Pete, you squalid mook!"

"No, Pete had been aligned with the villains from the beginning!"

"Spy works for me," Pete laughed. "We all got a role to play, right?"

Pluto growled at the villains, just as Joshua called out to them. "OK, I'm putting a moratorium on you villains right now! You're asking for a can of butt-whoopin'!"

"Who dares speak such utter words to us?!" Maleficent asked angrily. That made Chip and Dale pointed at Joshua, who stood before them.

"That would be me, Joshua Pharoah. Sumter," Joshua spoke up. "And I say you have got some flipping nerve to come here! So, new flash, get your villainy butts out of this castle and this world RIGHT NOW!"

That made Maleficent and the villains incredibly angry as she said to Joshua. "Must you always be so irritated, young man. For a fool, you catch on quickly, spare me your outburst... Or do you need a reminder of my power?!" She then lifted Joshua in the air with her scepter.

"Stop it!" Melvin yelled. "You're hurting him."

Maleficent and the villains glared at the boy. Then, with another wave of her scepter, she sent Joshua flying and landing with a thud on Melvin and some heroes.

"But since you're wondering, it was all MY idea, 'ya bozo," Pete said as a memory came to him. It turned out that during his times as a spy, Pete had accidentally made a portal window into the real world - Joshua's world. As fascinated by the people and events going on, including their lives as fictional stories, Pete called out to Maleficent to show her his discovery.

" _What is this?" Maleficent asked, seeing the real world._

" _I ain't no expert, but I think it'll help put all the pieces together," Pete replied. "Could come in handy for someone in the real world to be a pawn in our big idea, huh?"_

" _Indded. For once, you might be quite right..." That, in turn, gave Maleficent an idea._

Hearing Pete's story, Joshua suspect that his arrival to Toontopia was no accident.

"And there you have it!" Pete finished. "Me and my villain buddies have been waiting for this moment ever since. And lucky for us, that wishing well connects between here and that harsh-reality world of yours, Joshua. Oh, right, I mean it _used_ to. But that was before I took control of the only way out, making sure that you are stuck here forever."

Joshua was stunned.

"It must've been come as a shock to you, for someone who'd unknowingly stand against my power...and have unknowingly walked right into the middle of the story," Maleficent smiled. Joshua heard those words before, realizing that Maleficent was the old hag who pushed him into the magic well back in the real world. It all made sense!  
Maleficent then turned to everyone. "The time has come to bring our gift - our wish - to you. Because starting tonight, this whole realm will change to the place where NIGHTMARES COME TRUE!" Then, she and the assembled villains laughed manically.

But just then, Joshua halted the villains' laughter with a stern look on his face. "Okay, first of all, your so-called 'gift' is NOTHING compared to Melvin's, and he's the chosen one," He pointed at Melvin, who was about to awaken his power once he saw how upset Joshua was as he continued on, "And second, I couldn't care LESS about any of your crazy revenges, or lack thereof. So, if you're done wasting everyone's time, including mine... Grab your friends, grab your spy, and kindly GET OUT!"

Suddenly, Melvin's eyes glowed white, and his creator's power flowed inside him, just like before. "Insolence!" he screamed in an odd but godly voice. "I will not allow you to repeat the tragedy once again." He then turned to the heroes. "Everyone! Stop these villains and protect the castle! It mustn't be desecrated."

The heroes soon held their weapons for battle as Maleficent sighed. "I grew tired of this! Seize them!"

And so, a huge battle ensues as Melvin told Joshua. "Joshua, escape here at once! The villains are a threat to you and all of Toontopia!"

"Yeah, whatever you said, 'chosen one'! I'm outta here!" Joshua said, freaking out and shaking all over now that he knows the drill.

Melvin, who had returned to normal, shot after Joshua as he got up. "Joshua, wait!"

But Joshua just kept on running as soon as he went toward the exit. But it was too late because the villains spotted him.

"Oh, come on! Give me a break!" Joshua shouted angrily as he then grabbed Melvin and the others and ran out. As the battle rages on not only inside Disney Castle but outside as well, the friends ran fast as they could.

"What happened?" Melvin asked, coming to his senses.

"You went all godly-like on the villains, and ticked them off," Joshua answered. "Well, technically, _I_ ticked them off first."

Just when they thought they were safe, the bad guys appeared, charging at them. Melvin used his powers to lift himself, Joshua, Frank, and Selena in order to escape.

Maleficent, seeing this, began to smile. "At last...This whole realm is finally ours!" Then, she and the other villains laughed in victory.

After a hard-fought battle at Disney Castle, the Disney characters were forced to retreat somewhere.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

Moments later, a full moon appeared in the night sky as its light shined upon the Creator's home, where Joshua, Melvin, and the others hid.

"We somehow managed to escape," Selena said, worried.

"I think we can organize our safe camp here," Frank nodded.

Just then, Joshua shook his head to dry himself off as he felt shocked and dismayed. "I did not see that coming! I mean, really! If anyone needs me, I'll be freaking out inside!"

Seeing Joshua entering inside the cabin to find some clues or maybe to chill out a bit, Melvin sighed, "I just hope there's enough time. I have this strange feeling... that Toontopia's story is being written. That the climax and an age of war is upon us. Let's hope I'm mistaken...or not."

A little while later, as Joshua was sitting down recounting the crazy stuff going on at the party, he heard a noise of...voices. He called out to Melvin and the others. "I thought you guys were making a campfire outside or something."

Suddenly, Joshua heard some really chattering noises and went outside to check it out. But outside was a big surprise. A really, _big_ one.

Filling Melvin's home, as far as the eye could see, was a teeming yet endless sea of Disney characters. Big, short, tall, or small, they were everywhere, including the tents they brought with. Joshua's jaw hung open as Melvin tried to take in this crowd of guests. "Oh, my!" he screamed. "What are you all doing in our hiding place?!"

But when Joshua screamed, a few remaining heroes, princesses, heroines, and animals turned and gathered around Joshua and Melvin, recognizing them.

But Joshua was desperate to get the characters off his space, Joshua tried to back them away. "All right," he shouted, "Stay where you are! Chill the hey out!" Then, he turned his glare on Melvin, Frank, and Selena. "All right, which of you three gave away our hiding place?"

"Don't look at me!" said Frank, feeling offended. "I did none of the sort!"

Then, out of this swarm stepped Mickey Mouse, who volunteered as he and his friends went up to Melvin and Joshua. "Why, gosh, no one invited us."

"Uh, ...What?" Joshua blinked.

"We all kinda, sort of followed you here in the sky," said the famous mouse.

Noticing all the characters are looking at him blankly, seeing that they need a leader, Melvin took a deep breath and addressed the crowd, "Uh, hi... Now, uh, before we do anything else, I want to ask that if you are certain you came all this way here to join us. As expected, some or a few of your dear loved ones are still hidden in Toontopia, buying you time to escape and build their own base. Now, is anyone present?"

To answer Melvin's question, an array of heroes and heroines were all present. Behind and beside Mickey and his friends were the following: Brock Pearson, Claire Wheeler, Fairy Godmother, Merlin, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Mike, Sully, Boo, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Shank, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Scrooge McDuck, the triplets, Huey, Dewey, and Louie; Webby Vanderquack, Ms. Bentina Beakley, Launchpad McQuack, Lena, Violet Sabrewing, Gizmoduck, Darkwing Duck, Robin Hood, Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, King Simba, Queen Nala, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Magic Carpet, Genie, Jasmine, Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, aka Eugene Fitzherbert; Maximus, Pascal, Snow White and her seven dwarf friends, Ariel, Moana, Maui, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu and Cri-Kee, Ling, Chien-Po, Yao, Mei, Ting-Ting, Su, Pocahontas, Sofia the First, Elena Castillo Flores, Naomi Turner, Isabel Castillo Flores, Gabe Nunez, Mateo, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys; Wendy Darling and her brothers, John and Michael; Tinkerbell and her friends of Pixie Hollow, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Vidia; Penny Proud and her friends, LaCienega Boulevardez, Zoey Howzer, Sticky Webb, and Dijonay Jones; Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and his mole rat, Rufus; Lilo and Stitch, Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, The Manhattan Clan-led by Goliath and consist of gargoyles Hudson, Broadway, Brooklyn, Hudson, Lexington, Angela, Bronx, and their human ally, investigator Elisa Maza; the 7D of Jollywood, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase, Zach Underwood, Big Hero 6 - consist of Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred; The Parr Family-Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack-aka The Incredibles, along with Frozone; Mira, the royal detective, Ian and Barley Lightfoot, Luz Noceda, Eda the Owl Lady, and King.

"Wow! Talk about a huge roster," Selena stared in amazement.

"When I saw Joshua running on out of here, I ran as fast as I could to catch up," Brock spoke up as he and Claire went up to them.

"I hoped for us to be allies with you, Melvin, so Eugene and I will be staying," Rapunzel said as she and Eugene went up to the boy, followed by Maximus and Pascal.

"Was this a good idea? Did we even make the right choice?" Zack asked Milo and Melissa.

"You're both fine here with us," Elena reassured.

Elsa walked up to Melvin. "You're the Creator's successor now, so we're all here to guide you at this point."

Melvin smiled as he took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm glad to hear that from all of you. You see, like you, I have rose to fulfill my destiny. Thanks to the experiences I had, I cut a path that I will see to it until the end. You have witnessed your former enemies and their ambitions to use my master's powers to fabricate their own miracles, to annihilate everything he had worked so hard on, including your home worlds. I know this because he told me this before he vanished. After what you saw, is there any doubt? We are the only thing that'll stop the indomitable coalition that will soon plague this world, along with yours. We fight for all Toontopia, for all your worlds! If you walk with me, take your first step. It's now or never!"

Everyone cheered. Then, they all got to their positions as Selena went up to Melvin, smiling. "That was incredible, Melvin."

"Thank you," Melvin replied. "To be honest, I was relieved that they decide to follow me... I just hope it would come to that."

"As long as we're here, you're never alone," Frank insisted.

But then Melvin realized that Joshua ain't among them, so he went out to find him.

Joshua was already farther away from the crowded cabin earlier, muttering. "I spent the whole day for a party and now a war? I did not and will not expect this!"

Just then, Melvin followed him as he tried to speak, "There you are! Where are you going? We haven't given you a chance to offer your contribution." But Joshua did not answer. "Say something."

Joshua suddenly lifted his finger and raised an eyebrow as he finally spoke up. "Before I even walk away even further from all of this, I want to give out some little pointers."

"Josh, please. Just-"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah," Joshua interrupted as he directed his gaze at the boy. "Your creator said the wishing well was a source of corruption. The ONE thing that could've send me home."

"He did tell you that, but-"

"You didn't tell me that I was bamboozled by the villains this whole time?!"

"But they hate my creator, and he couldn't think of something to help you!" Melvin sighed as he continued. "They thought that if you'd be stuck here, you would be a pawn to their entire plan."

Joshua could not believe his ears. The villains had brought him to Toontopia - on purpose! "I can't believe this! I have been a godforsaken idiot!"

Melvin's eyes widened as Joshua spelled it out, "That's right, a godforsaken idiot! That is what I am for buying into their garbage heap. I can't believe I missed my one chance to go back home, because now I'm dragged into this crazy ravaged war!"

"I'm sorry...," Melvin said, seeing that his new friend is upset.

"Apologizing won't solve anything," Joshua replied. "I wasn't dragged here to get my butt whooped by a bunch of villains! You and the Creator both knew the whole time, and NONE of you did anything about it! Do you think I want to help stop them, too?! Why do you think I am still here? Do you have any of the slightest idea of how much crazy stuff I have been through for the past few days or weeks right now? I could've hardly felt my real-world body!" Then he calmly sighed. "But you know what? If it weren't for them, I would be home right now. None of this would've ever happen. I'm supposed to believe in you, but now I see that the fate of everything here and now hangs on some people like you. And that, kid, is sort of terrifying."

Melvin can see that Joshua was beyond frustrated with everything that had happened to Toontopia and to himself as he continued, "Now I'm leaving because there's an array of villains who are now after me as well, all right?! And now I have to get as far away as possible from everything else while being a CARTOON! And thank you for that! Thank you very much for everything! But you know what, you stay on your side of 'Toontopia's story' and I'll stay in mine! And if you're smart, you'd at least come with me."

But Melvin shook his head. "I can't give up on my destiny."

Joshua sighed in disgust. "Look who I'm talking to," he said. "It was nice knowing you."

And with that, Joshua angrily stomped off in dismay. Melvin watched him go, not exactly sure what to do, unaware that Maleficent's raven was watching.

Joshua did not want to know the fate of Toontopia or the villains' takeover. All he cared about was getting back to the real world, to his home. And, most importantly, back to the way things were. But unfortunately, like before, Joshua had no idea where he was or where he was going. But as he took another step through the forest, he thought he heard voices when he came to a familiar spot - the very same spot he landed when he first arrived here.

"Think this is where you arrived. But I'm afraid we can't let you go back to your 'real world', now can we? It's all over!" Pete's voice echoed throughout the woods as he continued. "That wishing well isn't going to do you any good once my dear friend Maleficent is going to conquer everything."

"You really think I care about your whole crazy place to take over every place on this merged world?" Joshua replied, not in the mood for games. "I'm trying to be alone, so kindly...go away!"

But hearing Pete's laugh, however, Joshua turned, and his eyes grew wide in fear. Appearing out of the shadows were a pack of wolves, chasing after him once again.

"Not again!" Joshua screamed as he could, with the wolves hard at his feet or heels. He glanced back in terror, and just as he did, he hoped to find somewhere to hide from the wolves. Joshua screamed for help. "Melvin!"

But Melvin did not hear Joshua's scream, because he was ambushed by Maleficent. He tried to break free, but it was no use. Maleficent's voice slithered to Melvin, "You feel that dread, child? That unwary dread that has you rolling around like a serpent or perhaps a fog."

"Why are you doing this? I don't remember you," Melvin said.

"But... I know you by name. Think about it," Maleficent said. "Maybe a little bit of memory will help. That little...bonfire at your home?"

Melvin's eyes widened, remembering the fire from long ago. The fire was green, meaning that Maleficent was there.

"Aww, you finally remembered. Because I certainly have never forgotten that very moment. Your creator was magnificent, he was very elusive. A lot of crazy and foolish ideas, and he even give such many miracles to people like you!" Maleficent smirked, but then frown. "Except for those...like us!"

"That's because you were all a bunch of bad villains who were about to hurt a lot of good innocent people, and it was my master's job to help keep everyone safe," Melvin replied angrily.

"Oh, really?" Maleficent scoffed as a memory of revenge came to her. "I'd watched every single one of my villain allies all gone as your master had simply banished us somewhere completely far away. He was a fool at ridding this world of us...as he was at raising you. After all, you are nothing but a vessel."

Maleficent looked at Melvin, who looked wide-eyed. "But you should know something about all of this. Your master hit us hard, child, so I planned to hit back harder." Then, she lifted her scepter and a flash of lightning appeared as storms gathered around in the night sky, even covering the moon.

"All of this...," Maleficent said as she magically showed Melvin her old hag disguise. "...is because of you." Then, she smirked as she reverted back to her original form. "Speaking of which..."

Melvin, realizing that smile, said to himself, horrified. "He's walking into their trap. Joshua, no..."

Maleficent did not say one word. She signaled the Glooms to cast a little "spell".

"Hey! Joshua's harmless," Melvin said. "He doesn't have anything to do with all of this. He's not a real threat to you, it's me you want! Listen to me, listen to me! I didn't know, all right? You can't win! Do you hear me?!"

As if on cue, the Glooms' spell was already heading directly for Joshua as Melvin screamed. "DO NOT hurt this man!"

At the same time, Joshua came out of his hiding spot, but then he turned around to see a strange white light. "What the...?"

"Don't-don't do this! Please!" Melvin pleaded Maleficent. "DON'T DO THIS!"

"Oh my god...," Joshua gasped as he realized that that light was heading straight for him. "Are you kidding me?!"

 _THUMP!_ A bright light had flashed out elsewhere in the woods as Melvin looked on.

"NO!" Melvin screamed... just as a tear rolled in his eyes.

"Now I'm taking everything from you," Maleficent said, walking out into the darkness, leaving Melvin completely alone.

Melvin slumped over, racked with grief of losing one of his many friends. But soon thereafter, he wiped those tears and went back to his friends and the gathered characters. As events unfold, everyone soon begins to act to take back Toontopia and save their home worlds.

As for Joshua? To him, everything faded to white...

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

Joshua had no idea what had just happened to him after what seemed to be a white light had knocked him out. But as he woke up, he finds himself in a familiar place. He was on his bed, filled with several of his books, a set of headphones, and both blanket throws he slept on. He looked around to see that he was back in his room, in his big house. And that could mean one thing...

"I'm... I'm home?!" Joshua mumbled as he got up on his feet. Then, he looked at his entire body, excited to see that he did not look like a cartoon anymore.

"I got my real-world body back! OH, SWEET MERCIFUL GOD, I'M BACK BABY!" Joshua laughed. Then realized something. "And I smell stink. Little bit awkward."

That's when Joshua turned to see his good ol' Jack & Jill bathroom, gleaming white, along with the shower tub. "Oh, sweet porcelain!" He cried as he then ran inside his bathroom and shut the door.

After a few minutes, Joshua emerged victorious. He had taken a shower, done his thing, and put his new clothes on, like he had done for like years or so.

"Woo-hoo! And the crowd goes wild!" Joshua exclaimed. "There he is! Joshua Sumter, back in the real world!"

Next, as Joshua was in his man-cave and relaxed a bit, he looked out the window to see it is a beautiful day as always. So, Joshua opened the front door and said out loud, "Hello, world! I am so glad to hear and see your good faces. You're not gonna believe exactly where I..." His smile faded. "...was?"

But as he looked around, there was no one here to see him. In fact, the whole world became...empty and deserted. "Hello?! Anyone out here? It's getting spooky, I ain't playing no games!"

Just then, a rumble occurred all around him as Joshua realized that something was not right. He's back in the real world, and everyone should be happy to see him, but...why did he get the strange feeling that there's something off about of this?

Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed over as Joshua turned to see that it was a giant, flying ship in the sky right behind him. It was the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook's ship!

"What the-Are you kidding me?!" Joshua screamed. He ran, but there was no one on the ship that gave chase as the Jolly Roger swooped down after Joshua through the air above.

"What's happening?!" Joshua asked himself as his relief would not last long. Then, suddenly, he heard lightning and his eyes grew wide in shock. Dark, red clouds began to form above the sky and then swirled outworld, darkening it and lightning struck again.

"Oh, no!" Joshua gulped as thunder and lightning tore through the sky. He took one look at what is happening and backed away into his house.

As Joshua tried to wash his face in the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and was stunned. Because in the reflection was his animated self.

"This isn't right," Joshua said. "Okay, something is SERIOUSLY WRONG! What the heck is all this?!"

Just then, Joshua heard voices, someway familiar as one spoke up. "Joshua... Do not chase the illusions. They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never wake up from."

"An abyss?!" Joshua screamed. Then, he sees everything beginning to dissolve into...what looked like an endless white void of space. "What's going on?! Why is still happening? I thought I was home free!"

Just when he thought all hope is lost, Joshua heard a familiar voice, "Bibbidi-Babbidi-Boo!" He turned to see a familiar face. Well, two of them perhaps.

"Fairy Godmother! Carpet!" Joshua exclaimed to see her riding on Magic Carpet. And with them was the one Marvel character that Joshua had always recognized. "Gwenpool, too?!"

"The one and only!" Gwenpool corrected.

"Will someone please tell me what's happening?! I thought I was home free," Joshua pleaded.

"Joshua... You're not back in the real world," Fairy Godmother explained urgently. "This isn't your home, it's all an illusion! You're still in Toontopia."

Joshua was shocked, "You've got to be kidding me?! Tricked again!?"

"You're trapped in an illusion bubble by a spell the Glooms had cast," Fairy Godmother continued.

"Come on!" Gwenpool cried as she somehow ripped a hole that showed...the empty white space. "I'm good at this sort of thing!"

Following Gwenpool, Joshua, Fairy Godmother, and Magic Carpet jumped through a rip in time and space...

Down, down, and down he went, Joshua Sumter himself finally landed with a thump. Looking around, he can see that the white space seemed to be looked like an extra multiversal dimension between realities.

"What is this?!" Joshua asked, then he tried to call out somebody. "Hello? Hellllloooooo...? Melvin?! Monkey-boy?! Selena the China girl?!" He then sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay, is this even heaven? Or the realm of darkness, except it's finally all...white?"

"Nope," Gwenpool looked at Joshua. "Sorry about all of that. It's a real doozy."

Joshua blinked for a moment, amazed. "Gwenpool?! I can't believe it, you're here! And you're real, just like all the others! Are you for _real_ real?!"

"If I am, could I do this?" Gwenpool said as she snatched Joshua and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

Soon, Joshua wiped himself as he began to spoke up. "What's going on?!"

"I have some answers about that," a voice appeared.

Joshua turned to find himself face-to-face with...

"Creator? You're alive?!"

The Creator giggled a bit as he spoke up, "You never ceased to amaze me, Joshua Sumter. Just tell me one thing... what exactly are you trying to do?"

"Ain't it obvious? I'm trying to get back to the real world, but... now I'm not so sure what to do anymore," Joshua answered, lowering his expectations a bit.

"If that is indeed the case, the answer lies in the final chapter," the Creator said. "At this very moment, the epic battle between heroes and villains will be tried, and all stories will end. But permit me if I may to ask you a question, Joshua...why is it that you're here?"

"What...?" Joshua was confused.

"You should be returning to where you were, watching as your side of the main story unfolds."

"My side of the story...? What does THAT mean?"

"You must surely be aware that your side of Toontopia's story has taken a turn," the Creator replied. "Take your arrival in my created world, for instance. Not to mention us being here at this very moment. Neither of these things had already happen in the story I wrote. In other words, what I am saying, is that I'm not the weaver of the tale."

Joshua blinked at what the Creator said as the man showed flashbacks of his trip to Hollywood, relaxing at home, the magical well, and his adventures in Toontopia. "At the start of your journey, when you thought you had been overlooked for your own movie, you saw somebody dressed in a robe," the Creator said. "Immediately, you didn't know something was up. So, without even knowing it, you have dove into Toontopia's story. After all your efforts, Toontopia is still on the verge of a great battle, heading toward its grand finale."

"Grand finale?" Joshua asked.

"Indeed. Exactly what I had told Melvin. One that requires a climax of epic proportions, or so it would seem."

"Except... It's not all over, right?"

The Creator nodded and smiled, "Oh, and I have one more twist in mind." He then reaches for his face, tearing his mask off.

Joshua's eyes were widened in confusion and in awe as the so-called 'Creator' behind the mask is revealed to be...the user, conthauberger, formerly known as Conrad Thauberger from DeviantART! Joshua did a double check - he remembered that the user was the founder of a group that founded years ago called WorldofToontopia, and Joshua himself had been one of the co-founders!

"That's right, it was ME the whole time!" Conrad said, triumphantly.

"Oh...," Joshua blinked, then laughed.

"You're laughing? Seriously?" Conrad asked.

"Well, I was hoping that the audience would've figured it out pretty early. I mean, who else could it be?"

Conrad tried to speak, looking a little flabbergasted, "It could've been anybody! Like, maybe... Jim Carrey?"

"Oh, please, in that outfit?" Joshua said as the two laughed happily, then stopped for a moment.

"All right, smart aleck," Conrad started to ask, "How do you expect to help fix the situation, then?"

Joshua began to ponder for a moment. Now he knew that his new friends and the good guys of Disney were in danger. In fact, Toontopia was in danger. Even though he had done more than anything, there was no way Joshua could help save Toontopia without trying to help. "Oh, I think I know what I have to do..."

Before he knew it, everything faded to white once again...

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

Joshua opened his eyes, wide awake. As he looked around, he was right back in Toontopia. But he soon sighed in disbelief. "Still in cartoon land, and here I thought I'd be home free."

Joshua then looked up at the dark grey clouds in the sky, but he knew they are the signs of an impending battle, yet Toontopia remained lost in a sea of turmoil. He was sad about what had just happened while he was trapped in an illusion bubble, knowing that this is a Timeskip, but there was no way he could not let all of this happened to Melvin. Not after all they had been through.

Suddenly, Joshua thought he heard something. Then, without warning, he felt someone grabbing his leg and yank him up. Next thing he knew, he was hanging upside down. "Alright, bring it! BRING IT!" Joshua shouted as he tried to throw punches wildly with his eyes closed. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

Opening his eye, Joshua saw an upside down but familiar face... Well, _three_ familiar faces. "It can't be... Joshua?!"

Joshua knew immediately who it was. "Kid?" Then, he turned to see Frank and Selena as well. "You guys, too?!"

"You're okay!" Melvin said, smiling. "But I thought you were... How did you-?"

"Oh, I don't know, through a little bit of fourth-wall breaking," Joshua answered as he shrugged.

"I thought I had lost you," Melvin replied softly. "I tried to get you out of that bubble and yet... Here you are, back to your senses."

"And here you are, looking...all grown up?" Joshua said as he can see that Melvin, Selena, and Frank were completely different from how he remembered them. Frank was now a huge monkey, Melvin was still a brave leader, and Selena...was changed from a china girl to a real human, wearing a newly cool dress.

"It's a long story...," Frank said as he put Joshua down gently. "Melvin here took it really hard when you...left."

"We did our very best while you were gone," Melvin said to Joshua. "I'd been trying my best to lead everyone as the new Creator."

"But ever since you were gone for a long time, it became apparent that you were like his anchor," Selena replied.

Joshua sighed. "Look, I don't know anything about waging wars or leading armies, but I'll tell you what I do know." He looked at Melvin. "I can tell by looking at you now that you're the true leader and hero here, not me!" He turned to Selena and Frank, "And I know that you two know how to put things together, how to keep 'em organized, and how to take it on the road." Then, he pointed at himself. "Me? I just do my own thing!"

"That, my friend, is exactly what we need," Melvin grinned.

"But I'm sure you've been longing to return to your homeland," Selena said sadly.

Joshua sighed, "Yeah...that. But not anymore." But he jumped up with a smile on his face. "Alright, so which way to your crib?" But Frank grabbed him and swung him in another direction. "You know what? I better let you lead."

"Welcome back, my friend. I'm happy that you're safe." Melvin said, satisfied.

"Well, duh. Of course, I came back," Joshua replied. "Uh, why wouldn't I?"

Joshua, Melvin, Selena, and Frank made their way through the forest to the Creator's home when Frank spoke up. "Hey, Josh. You're not gonna guess how many characters are still remaining to help us."

"How many what? What do you mean?" Joshua repeated. Then, he turned around and screamed. "WHOOOAAAA!"

Surrounding the group were every single Disney characters everywhere, present and were all incredibly happy to see them.

"Hi, Josh!" Everyone chimed together.

Joshua stood in front of the crowd. He was afraid to ask, but he did it anyway as he said uncomfortably, "So, uh... What are you all doing here?"

"We thought you went back to your universe," Judy Hopps said.

"This land of 'harsh reality', savvy," Jack Sparrow added, flickering his fingers.

"I can't believe it! You came back," Olaf chimed in, looking at Joshua.

"Come on, you owe us, kid," Philoctetes said.

Everyone murmured in agreement as well.

"Yeah, um..." Joshua shuffled his feet. "Sorry about everything and what happened at the party back there...," he said to Mickey and his friends. "And I heard how those villains mess y'all up, you know," he added as he then turned to everyone else. "M-My bad. But that's why I came back. If I stayed back home, they could come over here after me. Until that happens, I suggest we fight back!"

The Disney characters nodded and murmured in agreement. They had been doing what they had always do in their respective stories: Fight back!

"That's right," Joshua said. "If there's one thing y'all have taught me, that Toontopia is a mashed-up, marvelous place." He looked at all the Disney characters and added, "And y'all are crazy!" He then laughed and continued, "You've been around me and my butt since I got here."

The Disney characters traded embarrassed looks and laughed as they looked at each other, admitting that they had been a little easy on Joshua a bit.

"So, let's do to them what you've been doing in your stories and to me!" Joshua declared. "And I say we give those villains a lesson they'll never forget!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

There was no doubt - the battle was on.

Encouraged by Joshua's words, all the Disney heroes, princesses, heroines, and animals decided that it was time to return to Toontopia and to take back their home worlds.

Melvin smiled at Joshua, as did Selena and Frank. If they were going to take on the villains and foes, they were going to need all the help they could get.

"What's the plan, boys?" Anna asked.

"Oh, we're going to run those villains back to jail," Joshua said. "Yeah, baby! When we get through with them, they won't ever come back!"

And so, the odds are about to get even!

As everyone brought their own weapons and powers needed for their battle with the villains, large storm clouds rolled in behind them. Just then, out of the shadows jumped Gwenpool. And with her was backup in the form of few teenaged superheroes of the Marvel universe, consist of Kamala Khan, aka Ms. Marvel; Nadia Pym, known as the Wasp; Miles Morales, the Spider-Man from another world; Lunella "Moon Girl" Lafayette, an inhuman preteen genius, and her 'pet', Devil Dinosaur; and Doreen Green, also known as Squirrel Girl.

There was also Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, and BB-8 from the _Star Wars_ universe. Soon, the superheroes and sci-fi heroes had vowed to help them fight.

"Geesh! Everyone's acting like this is leading up to the final chapter in a book or something!" Joshua muttered to himself as he surprisingly sees every Disney character ready for battle. "Is the battle ahead really going to be that climatic? Am I the only one not taking it seriously though?!"

"Yes, yes you are," Ferb spoke up.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

By the following cloudy morning when everything and everyone was ready, Joshua looked to see Toontopia all dry and barren, just as the Fairy Godmother had said. A storm loomed over Toontopia's Main Street, where all the villains had destroyed everything the Creator had worked so hard to create in the days since they had crashed Mickey's party.

Maleficent, Pete, and the other villains, unaware of their arrival and Joshua's return, were reclined in Disney Castle as they all threw themselves a party to commemorate their ultimate triumph.

Suddenly, they hear something in the distance flying and screaming in the air. They watched to notice the commotion as they see that it was... Stitch!

While the villains wondered what that was about, they didn't know that it was Joshua who had sent a signal, and at that moment, an epic squadron - led by Genie, Peter Pan, and Elena, riding on Skylar the Jaquin - flew over.

"OKAY, everybody!" called Genie. "Let her rip!"

When they were nearly above, the squadron blanketed Toontopia in a smog of colorful smoke when they released bombs of color over Main Street and the unsuspecting enemies.

"Here are some masks!" Joshua told his troops.

"Got it!" Aladdin said as he and the other characters, using gas masks, ran through the colored fog and stole and dispose the villains and minions of their weapons.

"All right," Joshua said to Hercules, Aladdin, Quasimodo, Stitch, Flynn Rider, and Jack Sparrow, who wore the gas masks. "Time to run those villains out of here!"

A militia of Disney animals marched out on the ridge. Squirrel Girl and Judy Hopps perched on Maximus.

"This is awkward, ain't it?" Judy commented.

"Yes, yes, it is," Squirrel Girl nodded proudly, then she shouted along with Judy. "CHAAARGE!"

The herd thundered off the ridge toward Main Street as the villains were surprised when they saw it.

"Is that...a stampede?" A Beagle Boy shouted in fear. "It's a STAMPEDE!"

"All right, ladies!" Vanellope commanded. "Show me your _grr!_ face!"

"GRRRRR!" The Disney Princesses growled as they leaped into action, ready to protect themselves and fight the bad guys. Mulan held her sword, Rapunzel gripped her frying pan, and Belle clutched a book. Cinderella even smashed her glass slipper and waved its jagged edge - just in case.

"Now let's kick some villain bahookie!" Joshua and Vanellope said to their groups and teams as they all pulled out their own weapons and formed a protective barrier and marched forward. They began to move out.

"Avengers Assemble, baby!" Ms. Marvel said, excitedly as she used her Inhuman powers to grown big, following her friends.

"I feel so alive!" Gwenpool let out a howl of joy.

As for Squirrel Girl and Judy Hopps, they felt in control as they led their army of animals. "Now we're talking!" Frank exclaimed, leading the monkeys and apes.

And so, the battle raged on as everyone attacked the villains with all their might, their powers, skills, weapons, and lots of chaos.

"How are you doing, Joshua?" Melvin asked.

"Kid, this is awesome!" Joshua exclaimed. "I feel like this is something out of a movie I once watched." Then, he turned to see Elsa and Anna sucker-punched Hans. "This. Is. ENDGAME!"

"Avengers...and friends, ASSEMBLE!" Captain America called out as all the Marvel heroes, including the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy joined in the battle as well! Everyone attacked and battled the villains with brute force and their own weapons.

"Let's get out of here!" A hyena screamed.

Joshua could not believe it - the villains were being defeated, on the run, and were all locked up! "Yeah, look at 'em run!" Joshua replied. "That's right, keep runnin'!"

Suddenly, the villains were all rounded up in a giant snow globe, but some were not. They had come this far to rule Toontopia to their own liking, not to be foiled by these so-called heroes.

"I did not come this far to be foiled by that blasted Peter Pan!" Captain Hook said.

"Or that wretched street rat, Aladdin," Jafar agreed.

"Not to mention Triton's little daughter," Ursula nodded.

"Don't forget Zeus's little sun-spot," Hades turned up.

But the Marvel and Star Wars heroes already pointed their weapons and powers at them as Gwenpool smirked, "You were saying...?"

As they did, all the heroes, princesses, and animals cheered as the villains were all imprisoned in a giant, perpetual snow globe. Their plan of attack had worked.

"Look at them go!" Joshua laughed.

"It finally worked," Frank said to Melvin and Selena.

"I can't believe we did it," Selena said to Melvin.

"Yeah...," Melvin replied. Then, the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Uh, seriously?! Was there a romantic subplot between them while I was gone, or...?" Joshua asked Frank, who shrugged. "Eh, close enough!"

Soon, everyone continued to cheer for victory.

"Sweet!" Vanellope cried, high fiving her princess friends.

"Freedom!" Merida and Genie shouted.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot shouted.

Joshua walked up to every Disney characters all together in the middle of Main Street. He had helped the heroes led them to victory. "That was awesome, man! The giant color bombs were like, pew! And then, we were like, POW! SMASH! SWISH! And then Genie had trapped all the bad guys up in a giant snow globe! And then we...we... We actually won!"

But just as Joshua was feeling proud of himself and his part, the ground began to shake, because there was only one more person who was not about to give up.

"You all might want to cover your ears right now!" Joshua warned everyone as Maleficent appeared...and she was as angrier as Hades.

Maleficent then shrieked, "YOOOUUU FOOOOOLLLSS!"

Suddenly, lightning struck, setting fire on the dry streets of Toontopia and almost to Disney Castle. Pete appeared, smiling, clearly unaware of what had just happened. He had just missed the upcoming battle!

"Hey, everybody! What did I miss?" Pete spotted everyone, including Joshua, and gulped. "Uh-oh."

Maleficent was furious with Pete. "You useless, insignificant, imbecile! You had one job! And you blew it! Failed!"

"I did no such thing!" Pete's words were not convinced. But Maleficent reached into Pete's neck and pulled him closer to let Pete see her eyes of fiery fury. "OK, maybe a little bit."

Maleficent then pointed to Joshua as she said to Pete, "You didn't think that that man would find a way back?!"

"It wasn't easy to get by," Joshua called out. Then, he muttered to himself. "Power of fourth wall-breaking."

"Now, now, I just figured that the Glooms had it covered with the illusion bubble spell, and-," Pete tried to explain, nervously.

"SILENCE!" Maleficent roared. "I've had just about enough of you!" She then threw Pete into the snow globe with the other villains, who all glared at him. "Useless imbecile... If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!"

And with that, green smoke swirled around Maleficent, and so on and so forth, she transformed into a fiery dragon. She then took a menacing step toward everyone, with flaring nostrils. Then, she flew toward Disney Castle.

"HEY!" Joshua yelled. "Get your witchy...er, dragon hands off that castle!"

But Maleficent just ignored Joshua and began to climb up onto the tall spire of Disney Castle.

"Get back here! I am sick and tired of being ignored," Joshua yelled as he soon later climbed up the Maleficent dragon's tail. The music played in his mind as he used his moves to get closer and closer to the head.

"Take this!" Joshua shouted as he used his fists to poke Maleficent Dragon in both eyes. "What's wrong, lady?! Got something in your eye?"

Everyone quickly looked up at Disney Castle to see what was happening. As they did, they saw Melvin heading to the castle as well.

"Okay. Let's see how you like it!" Joshua said as he managed to turn Maleficent around so that he was in everyone's line of fire, but the dragon's head was too big as it shifted slowly, removing Joshua off of her.

Joshua shook his head for recovery, but still held onto the dragon. "Aw, come on!"

But someone tossed Joshua a sword and a frying pan. Joshua caught them both and used them to make vibration noises, making Maleficent lose focus. "How's that for making noise? Banging pots and pans!" he laughed.

But Maleficent either cracked or whipped her tail to cause Joshua to fall off of her. Dodging its attack and looking around, he then noticed a familiar face.

"Melvin!" Joshua called to him and he hurled the sword toward him.

"I'm not gonna let you take everything away from me!" Melvin shouted, catching it with his powers. He magically hurled the sword with all his might, and it finally hit right in the chest. As Joshua jumped off the dragon and held onto a nearby tower, Maleficent, feeling the pain, stumbled and fell off Disney Castle to her death.

"All right! We did it!" Joshua cried happily as he and Melvin hugged briefly, and then they both realize that they began to slip.

"Hold on!" Melvin shouted as Joshua held him tight. But it was too late - the two friends were falling. Just before they crashed into the ground, the Disney princesses swooped in and rescued them.

"Look up there!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "It's two young boys in need of rescuing!"

All the princesses sprang into action. They worked together to help, each one using her own special skill. With a variety of objects, they made a landing sheet to stop Joshua and Melvin's fall.

When they landed safely, Joshua looked around.

"Thanks, girls," Melvin thanked them.

"Don't mention it, chosen one," Vanellope replied.

"Any friend of Mickey's and Joshua's is a friend of ours," said Elsa.

Moana looked at the two and smiled, "You're welcome."

Just then, rain began to fall, drenching the barren land and squished the flames that threaten to consume everything.

Everyone else looked on with glee. Just then, they all noticed that Melvin was making his way to the top balcony of Disney Castle and looked out over the entire kingdom that his master had worked so hard.

Joshua laughed, "I don't believe it. The same thing that happened in the movie."

Surrounded by everyone, Melvin stood on the steps and looked out at all the Disney characters. "Everyone," he said, addressing the crowd. "Let all of you cry out a cheer, that Toontopia will be forever free!"

The crowd let out a mighty cheer of victory and triumph. As he bowed, Melvin smiled as he then looked at Joshua.

"I really enjoyed being with you all," Joshua told every Disney characters. "You guys got a lot of guts... a lot of, uh, improvement..." He blushed as he could not think of the words, but he finished anyway. "Well, whatever it was, you all still got it."

Soon, they rushed over to Joshua and give him hugs, high-fives, and maybe some kisses.

Joshua looked around as he muttered, "OK, maybe Toontopia isn't so bad."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

All ended well and before long, Toontopia flourished again, as did Disney Castle. The trees blossomed beautifully, and everyone was all glad to return.

As for Pete and all the trapped villains? Well, Merlin use his legendary powers to shrink them and put them all in an empty white void.

With all the Disney characters around the courtyard of Disney Castle, including Joshua Sumter himself and his new little friends, a new celebration of life was taking place.

As everyone danced, boogied, jived, and having fun, epic fireworks lit up as they blasted and burst out into the night sky for all the Magic Kingdom to see.

Joshua had come a long way being forced from his all-too-real live-action home world to the animated yet enchanted world. And while Toontopia did not have what he had back home, it had friends. Then, he breathed in the fresh air and sighed.

"Is this world crazy or what?" Joshua said, joining in the party.

Suddenly, Joshua woke himself up, back in his real-world universe. He was once again in his live-action form. He then blinked and stretched out. "Well, that was an odd and epic dream." He said as he then watched TV while checking out the internet on his iPad.

Now that he knew that his adventure had been real or not, one thing was for certain: Joshua Sumter is still around and is always autistic.

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
